


I let you brand me

by Sashaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, inspired (a tiny-weeny bit) by Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The silver arrow laid on her skin like a claim and a confession and it was warm. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I let you brand me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> Thank you, Nehelena for everything!

“No”

“But Tasha!” her name rolled of his tongue with the characteristic roughness and barely-there accent. She didn’t look at him, knowing very well what kind of faces he was making. As she predicted, Clint whined, a long and drawn sound of complaint leaving his throat. “You didn’t even let me…!”

“No” she repeated calmly, her fingers swiftly sliding over the slide to the grip to finally check the magazine. Once she was satisfied, she tucked the K100 in the holster on her hip and turned to face Clint. 

The man was laying on the cot in her assigned room and watching her with sharp eyes. Natasha cocked her head, hair falling to the side. She made a reminder to cut them before she turned her attention to him.

“I’m listening” her left eyebrow raised towards her hairline. For someone who didn’t know her well, Natasha would look skeptical but for Clint it was a sign to talk.

A Cheshire-like grin bloomed on his lips and the archer sat down, leaning forward.

“I have something for you”

The right brow joined the first one in genuine surprise. 

Clint’s face should have split, seeing how hard he was grinning. Natasha rolled her eyes at him but there was real amusement behind the expression. Clint didn’t look away from her as he kept patting his uniform. 

“Ah-ha!” he exclaimed, extracting a small box. Natasha had learnt long time ago not to question where did he put anything in his uniform, seeing as it was quite a tight fit. Just like her own outfit. Clint extended his hands with the box towards her. 

Natasha watched it warily and cautiously took it from him. The box was dark-blue – not black as she thought before – with a small bow on top.

“Just open it” Clint told her, impatience coloring his voice. He was slipping into his Southern accent and it made her smile a bit. “It’s nothing bad, I promise!”

“You said the same thing in Budapest” she pointed out and it was his turn to roll his eyes. 

“You can’t say you didn’t have fun” Clint replied, teasing her. Natasha decided not to answer and focused on the box, which weighted almost nothing in her hand. She was aware of Clint’s eyes on her, telling her to hurry up and she thought of drawing it out, just to get a rise out of him. But she was too curious about this and opened the box only after 3 more seconds of wait. 

On a dark-blue bottom of a box laid a silver arrow-shaped pendant. It was small and delicate, nothing that could be called fancy or that would draw anyone’s attention. 

Natasha stared at the pendant for a few seconds and lifted her head to meet Clint’s eyes. His leg was bouncing in excitement or nervousness, that he never showed on assignment. 

“Well?” he asked and there was a slightly panicked note in his deep voice. “Say something”

“It’s far from subtle” she said finally, gingerly pulling the neck-chain from the box. The arrow didn’t even glisten in the artificial light. 

Clint smiled widely, taking her words as approval. 

“But you like, right?” it wasn’t Clint the Agent talking. It was her Clint, who was comfortable enough to let his accent slip right into his words and who didn’t mind showing emotion in front of her. She tried to keep herself from grinning but a soft smile found its way on her face. 

She turned and drew her hair in a ponytail, showing her pale skin and long neck.

“Put it on” Natasha ordered and Clint jumped to his feet. He pressed himself to her back and kissed the spot where her neck met the right shoulder. She sighed almost breathlessly and let him linger. Natasha soaked in his warmth and let herself be grounded by his hands on her hips. 

She finally pressed the necklace in his fist and he chuckled. She felt the vibration as her own. 

His fingers caressed her and slid over her skin longer than necessary but she didn’t feel the need to complain. Natasha enjoyed the attention Clint showered her with – especially since it wasn’t just her beauty that he appreciated. Of all the people, he was the one to fully understand how dangerous she was and that in most scenarios, he would be the one in need of help. And still he not only trusted her but also placed his life several times in her hands. He cared about her as his partner, friend, Natasha. 

“I lost you” Clint mumbled in her ear and she almost reached for her gun. Not often she let herself to get so lost in thoughts. She relaxed in her embrace, sagging against him and trusting him to keep her upright. 

“Just for a second” Natasha admitted and felt Clint’s grin against her pulse-point. 

The silver arrow laid on her skin like a claim and a confession and it was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> For people curious about the necklace:  
> http://wpc.556e.edgecastcdn.net/80556E/img.news/NEz0l6ys8LTjCD_1_1.jpg   
> (picture's not mine)


End file.
